Legenda o powstaniu Odessianki
Legenda o powstaniu Odessianki (tytuł oryginału - ros. "Легенда о происхождении одесситки") Kiedy wszechmocny MahadewaZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Mahadewa stworzył świat razem ze wszystkimi ludźmi, uroczyście ślubował, że nie stworzy już nigdy niczego więcej i uleciał do siódmego nieba aby tam sobie odpocząć. Pod jego zamkniętymi powiekami już zaczęły pojawiać się niebiańskie marzenia, Mahadewa już widział boże sny, gdy nagle dotknął lekko skrzydłem jego odzienia wielki BrahmaZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Brahma. — Co się stało, — krzyknął Mahadewa, otwierając prorocze oczy, — i co to za hałas dobiega stamtąd, z Ziemi? Czyż to nie huragan wyrwał się z lasów Hindustanu i niesie się po ziemi, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze? Nie mogłem zapragnąć szczęścia większego! Nie ryczy to czasem ocean, który podniósł się z odmętów i posyła potężne zastępy fal, chcąc podstępem zdobyć ziemię. O, ależ mnie uszczęśliwiłeś! — Nie, władco nieba i ziemi! — odparł Brahma, — to nie huragan ryczy nad ziemią, to nie ocean śpiewa pieśń zwycięstwa. To... ludzie ziewają z nudów. — Z nudów?! — drwiąco uśmiechnął się Mahadewa. — Nuda bierze się z braku zajęcia. Brak zajęcia — to wolność. Wolności dałem ludziom całkiem sporo. Dobrze więc, przemienię ich w niewolników! Zapomną, raz na zawsze, co to takiego wolność. Nie będą mieli więcej czasu ziewać bo będą mieli kłopotów po dziurki w nosie. I nie będą już tacy samotni. Mahadewa przypomniał sobie marę, którą ujrzał we śnie i stworzył kobietę. Hinduskę. thumb|150px|Tańcząca bajadera. Przepiękną córę jego ukochanego kraju. Narodziła się ona w godzinie zmierzchu, kiedy słońce złoci ostatnimi promieniami cały świat i dlatego jej smagła skóra ma odtąd kolor złocisty. Strojna jak palma, gibka jak liana z jej stron ojczystych, spojrzała na rozkwitające kwiaty lotosuZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Lotos i jej oczy stały się odtąd bajecznie piękne. Gorąca córa gorącego południa, uznaje tylko jednego boga — Namiętność. I tylko jemu służy. Wijące się węże nauczyły ją słodkich zmysłowych tańców; od ptaków, ćwierkających w gęstwinie lian, nauczyła się miłości do pieśni. Zrodzona w tajemniczym półmroku świętych lasów jest wstydliwa, skromna, bojaźliwa jak gazela a pod czarną aksamitną przysłoną nocy oddaje się cała kipiącej namiętności, pozwalając gwiazdom lubować się każdą wypukłością jej pięknego ciała. Gwiazdy patrzą i pałają z zachwytu. — Oto wasza przyjaciółka, — powiedział Mahadewa Hindusom, — z kultu miłości uczyńcie pokłon bóstwu. I niech kobiety, oddające całe swoje życie służbie namiętności, uważane będą za święte i sami braminiZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Bramin niech opiekują się tymi bajaderkamiZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Dewadasi (także nazywana bajaderą). I Mahadewa odleciał do innego kraju, gdzie słońce nagrzewa przesypujące się ziarna piasku. Gdzie od palącego pragnienia umierają tak ludzie jak i zwierzęta. Gdzie samotne palmy nie dają ani ochłody ani cienia od jego gorących, upalnych promieni. — Tutaj, moja biedna, mała Hinduska w ciągu jednego dnia straciła by całe swoje piękno, — uśmiechnął się Mahadewa — spaliła by się jej skóra i od tego żaru zamieniła by się w węgiel. Trzeba dać tutejszym biedakom kobietę, która była by odporna na opaleniznę. I stworzył Murzynkę. Czarną jak pogasły węgiel ale tak gorącą jak gdyby był rozpalony. Słońce oblewa ją swoimi upalnymi promieniami i dlatego ciepło zawsze jest w jej sercu. Szalona namiętność, która spala się w niej gorącymi promieniami słońca, iskrzy się także w jej oczach. Mahadewa dał jej duże zmysłowe usta, kuszące Murzyna do pocałunku. I aby choć trochę upiększyć jej szpetną czerń, dał jej błyszczące białe zęby. Nie mogła ona już więcej się opalić. A aby miała więcej czasu na oddawanie się palącej ją namiętności, Mahadewa polecił chodzić jej bez ubrania. Dał jej także naturalnie kręcące się włosy. Potem Mahadewa udał się na północ, zimną, pochmurną i niegościnną. — A, to Anglicy! — krzyknął ujrzawszy we mgle ludzi z rudymi włosami, których szczerze nienawidził. — Wy, którzy zniewoliliście moje przepiękne Indie i uczyniliście niewolnikami moich dobrych Hindusów! Zaprawdę, zasługujecie na to abym was ukarał, tworząc wam Angielki! Kochacie morze, — tak więc niech ich objęcia przypominają wam jego zimną wodę! I stworzył białowłosą Angielkę, bez namiętności w sercu, bez ognistego rumieńca na jej bladych policzkach. — Wiem, że kochacie także konie, — tak więc niech ona swoimi dużymi zębami stale przypominać będzie wam konia! I Maghdiewa uleciał z mglistej, niegościnnej północy, aby dać odpocząć swojej boskiej duszy, na błogosławione południe. Przeniósł się do Włoch, kraju starych marmurowych pałaców i kraju ubogich, kraju starożytnych ruin i kraju ubóstwa. — Ci biedacy — powiedział Mahadewa, — nie będą mieli czym wykarmić swoich żon. Oni sami nie mają co jeść. Muszę stworzyć im takie kobiety, które by były zdolne same siebie wyżywić. I obdarzył Włoszki przepięknym głosem i naturalną zdolnością do tańca. Niech ci ludzie rozjadą się po całym świecie w poszukiwaniu kromki lepszego chleba. A żeby im nie dokuczała tęsknota do ziemi rodzinnej niech w oczach ich kobiet odbija się przepiękne niebo Italii i zawsze im przypomina niebo ich dalekiej Ojczyzny. — A co za ludzie mieszkają tutaj? — zapytał Mahadewa, zamachawszy skrzydłami i w mig przenosząc się do odległego kraju. — Te miasto to Moskwa, — odpowiedział Brahma, — zamieszkują go kupcy, którym zawsze wszystkiego jest mało. Ich wyróżniającą cechą jest — chciwość… — Dobrze, — zaśmiał się Mahadewa, — jeśli są tacy chciwi to poślemy im najgrubszą babę na świecie! I Mahadiewa stworzył moskiewską przekupkę, — taką, że nawet moskiewski kupiec, gdy tylko ją zobaczył, nie chciał już niczego więcej. Powiedział tylko: — To rozumiem, taka jest w sam raz! Mahadewa zamachał skrzydłami i udał się z miasta chciwych mężów i grubych żon do dalekiego, gwarnego kraju. .]] — U twoich stóp wielka Francja, potężny władco nieba i ziemi, — powiedział Brahma, — hałaśliwa, wiecznie niczym niezadowolona Francja. Wiecznie szukająca czegoś w oddali, wiecznie prząca do przodu! Przed tobą jej samo serce — Paryż! — Cóż, - powiedział Mahadewa — chciałem zażartować sobie z ludzi, tworząc im kobietę. Zażartuję sobie także z Francuzów i stworzę im Paryżankę. Niech na zewnątrz będzie ona po republikańsku liberalna w prawach ale niech ma duszę despotki. Niech wymaga ścisłego posłuszeństwa, nieograniczonego oddania. Niech dokonuje rewolucji za rewolucją w swoim życiu rodzinnym. Niech będzie piękna jak Francja, zmienna jak jej historia, błyszcząca i lekkomyślną jak Paryż. Niech tak często zmienia przyjaciół domu jak rząd — ministerstwa. I obciąża budżet swego męża tak jak wojskowe wydatki obciążają budżet państwa. A moda, której ona będzie bezustannie hołdować i jej wiernie służyć, niech będzie tak zmienna jak systemy uzbrojenia. Niech każdy dzień przynosi coś nowego i coś rujnującego. Ale mimo tego wszystkiego, niech wypełnia swój dom radością i zabawą, tak jak Francja napełnia radością i zabawą cały świat. — Niech się spełni wola twoja! — powiedział Brahma. I wśród powodzi koronek i szelestu jedwabiu zjawiła się na świecie Paryżanka. — O, a ten kraj nie potrzebuje wcale kobiet, — powiedział Mahadewa przenosząc się do sąsiedniego państwa: — to kraina, w której ludzie spędzają cały swój wolny czas w piwiarniach, z kuflami piwa w ręku. Zastanawiam się, co lepiej im stworzyć: kobietę, czy też nowy gatunek piwa. — Stwórz im kobietę, o wielki Mahadewa, — odpowiedział Brahma: — jeżeli nie będą mieli kobiet to pójdą zdobywać je u sąsiadów, czyniąc wszędzie spustoszenie i niszcząc wszystko po drodze. — Dobrze, — odparł Mahadewa, — mogę sobie zażartować i z tego narodu filozofów. Aby mogła siedzieć w domu całymi dniami, zrobimy ją powolną i niezdarną. Bladą, jak piwo pilzneńskie ale z rumieńcem na policzkach, tak jakby do tamtego piwa dodać szczyptę piwa monachijskiego. A żeby nie było jej samotnej smutno, damy jej zdolność do częstego płaczu i umiejętność cerowania skarpet męża. Niech będzie także istotą sentymentalną, z tego powodu że, jej mąż powróciwszy z piwiarni, powinien od razu walić się na łóżko i momentalnie smacznie spać. — Ależ ona siedząc w domu szybko obrośnie sadłem, potężny władco nieba i ziemi! — zauważył Brahma. — Dla odrobiny gimnastyki stworzymy jej walca, powolny, melancholijny taniec, który można tańczyć, przygotowując się do podarowania światu nowego małego Niemca i myśląc o mężu siedzącym w gospodzie. — Myślę, że Niemcy będą zadowoleni z takiej żony! — No tak, ale ponieważ żony będą stale same, dla ich bezpieczeństwa trzeba obdarzyć je cnotliwością. I z czystej boskiej szczodrości obdarzył Niemki cnotliwością. I zmęczony Mahadewa opuścił się nad Węgry ugasić swe pragnienie tokajskimZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Tokaj winem. Napojem bogów. Boskim nektarem, który sączy się do podstawionych czar z dojrzałych kiści pachnących krzaków winorośli. — Napój, godny skosztowania przez samego Mahadewę! — wykrzyknął, osuszając starą czarę. — I rodzi nowe pragnienia. Stworzymy im kobiety z płomiennymi oczami, gorejącymi namiętnością. Niech ich smagłe lica przyjmą odtąd złocisty blask wina, którym indyjski bóg zaspokoił palące pragnienie. Dajmy im gorącą musującą krew, — i niech ich pocałunek czyni obdarowanego pijanym, tak jak dobre węgierskie wino. Jak krzak winorośli, gibka niech będzie ich kibić. I niech będą tak piękne, jak jego dojrzałe grona! I, zainpirowany smakiem tokajskiego wina, Mahadewa stworzył córy Węgier. thumb|200px|Córy Izraela. — Pamiętam jeszcze jeden naród, — zamyśliwszy się, powiedział Mahadewa, — naród o smutnych twarzach i zamyślonych oczach. Wieczna tajemnica odciska się na ich bladych licach. Gdzież oni są? — Po stracie ojczyzny są rozsiani po całym świecie, — odrzekł Brahma, — dlatego mają przygnębione twarze a oczy zamyślone i smutne. Są pełni myśli o dalekim kraju, gdzie pośród kwiecistych łąk płynie srebrzysty JordanZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Rzeka Jordan. Myślą o mieście, do którego narody zwoziły marmurZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Marmur, porfirZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Porfir, jaspisZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Jaspis i aromaty Wschodu, wspominają Złotą ŚwiątynięZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Świątynia Jerozolimska. Tam, w głąb historii, kiedy byli królami Wschodu, kierują się ich smutne, zamyślone oczy — i to stanowi właśnie tę tajemnicę wyrytą na ich twarzach. Myślą o swoim kraju ojczystym, ci wieczni tułacze. — Tak więc niech gorąca namiętność żon przypomina im ich gorącą ojczyznę! — zawołał Mahadewa. — W istocie, żal mi jest tego narodu! Niech wierność, gorące przywiązanie żon pocieszy ich w nieszczęściu, pozwoli zapomnieć o wygnaniu. Niech ich żony będą tak smukłe, jak cedryZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Cedr libański ich ojczystego Libanu, — zasługują one też na to aby móc śpiewać pieśń, którą wszystkie inne narody nazwą królową wszystkich pieśni, "Pieśnią nad pieśniamiZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Pieśń nad pieśniami". Niech gwiazdą przewodnią świecą ich oczy, niech błyszczy w nich miłość, czułość i cichy smutek. I stworzył Izraelitki, smukłe jak młode cedry Libanu, z oczami, w których migoczą gwiazdy nocnego nieba, gorące jak ich daleka opuszczona ojczyzna, z czarnymi warkoczami, które ciężko opadają na ich plecy, tak jak węże zawsze gotowe owinąć się wokół ukochanego. — Wesoły kraj tańców i figli! — uśmiechnął się Mahadewa, lecąc nad stronami Północy. — Tutaj władają szablą i tańczą i wesoło żartują, osuszając garnce starego przedniego mioduZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Miód pitny. Stwórzmy im przyjaciółkę! Wesołą jak i oni. Niech jak miód kręci im w głowie. Z maleńką stópką, która nigdy nie zaznaje zmęczenia w tańcach. Niech niewiele wina mieści się w jej pantofelku, z którego będą pić jej zdrowie. Będą i tak dostatecznie opici jej gracją, elegancją i kokieterią. Damy jej drobną rączkę, zasługującą na to, aby łaskawie pogłaskać te eleganckie, piękne wąsy. Wiecznym radosnym uśmiechem oświetlimy jej liczko i damy jej ząbki jak perły, żeby zawsze mogła się uśmiechać! Śmiech niech migocze w jej oczach a gibkie ciało damy jej po to aby mogła wymykać się swojemu dziarskiemu kawalerowi w ognistym tańcu. Niech kocha swoją ojczyznę, gdzie czczona jest jak bóstwo! I Mahadewa stworzył elegancką, pełną wdzięku, uroczą Polkę. Mahadewa przeleciał nad potężnym krajem rolników i rzekł: — Dałem im kobietę, potężną jak i oni. Cichą i pokorną, jak i oni, spokojną i czułą, aby zapewniła im ukojenie w czasie zmęczenia. Niech jej dobrze zbudowana kibić nie boi się pracy, spokój i ład odbija się w jej oczach, działać będzie twardo i zdecydowanie. A warkoczem obwinie lubego w tym samym czasie, kiedy obejmie go rękami a on przytuli się do jej piersi. I Mahadewa stworzył rosyjską kobietę i opuścił się nad wesołe brzegi modrego DunajuZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Dunaj. — Tutaj mamy wielbicieli taniochy! Lubią aby za guldenaZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Gulden wszystkiego mieć dużo. Stworzymy im więc kobietę, z której byliby zadowoleni. Niech będzie wesoła, jak brzegi modrego Dunaju ale tak pełna jak kufel piwa. I Mahadewa stworzył Wiedenkę, u której wszystkiego było dużo. I wiedeńskie krzesło, mocne, z giętego drzewa bukowego aby mogło utrzymać jej wagę. .]] Potem przeniósł się do Hiszpanii. — Kraj, gdzie uwielbiają śpiewać, tak samo jak i walczyć. Damy im więc kobietę, która swoim tańcem będzie burzyć ich krew. Niech ku jej czci pieją serenadyZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Serenada, — i niech będzie to dla nich wystarczającym powodem aby kończyć żywot konkurenta celnym ciosem navajiZobacz w Wikipedii hasło [[wikipedia:pl:Nawaja|Navaja (czyt. nawacho)]]! Po za tym nie potrzebują niczego więcej oprócz smaku dobrego cygara! Obdarzymy więc ich kobiety umiejętnością skręcania cygaretekZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Cygaretka! Mahadewa przeleciał się i nad senną Turcją. — Domy z małymi oknami i tajemniczą ciszą w środku. Niech w dymie fajki wodnejZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Fajka wodna, przed ich mieszkańcami, tak jak majak po haszyszuZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Haszysz, pojawi się odaliskaZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Odaliska. Półnaga, zalotnie tańcząca, poruszająca się ociężale i powolnie. Niech ich kobiety będą powolne i namiętne. Niech nie wychodzą ani na krok z domu i w ciszy haremuZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Harem rozpalają się ich marzenia. Mahadewa okrążył cały świat, wszędzie dobrodusznie podśmiewając się z ludzi swoim boskim żartem: stworzeniem kobiety. — To by było już wszystko! — powiedział, wyczerpany. — Zapomniałeś o jeszcze jednym mieście, — przypomniał Brahma, — OdessieZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Odessa — leżącej nad przepięknym wybrzeżem Morza CzarnegoZobacz w Wikipedii hasło Morze Czarne. — Kto zamieszkuje to miasto? — Ludzie wielu plemion. — Tak więc niech kobiety tego miasta łączą w sobie cechy kobiet różnych krajów. Jestem już zmęczony tworzeniem. Weźmiemy dobre cechy każdej kobiety i stworzymy Odessiankę. I ją stworzył: pełną wdzięku jak Polka, smukłą jak Żydówka, troszeczkę pulchną jak Wiedenka, ciut-ciut sentymentalną jak Niemka, z wielką obietnicą w oczach, jak Węgierka i lekkomyślną i zmienną jak Paryżanka. Tak powstała kobieta - ten żart bogów. Przypisy tłumacza: ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Легенда о происхождении одесситки (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Włas Doroszewicz Kategoria:Legendy hinduskie Kategoria:Przekłady z języka rosyjskiego Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim